Surkuhupaisaa
by Chibitsute
Summary: Feliciano Vargas asuu kaksin sairaan isoisänsä kanssa, hänen veljensä on mafiassa eikä hän onnistu maalaamaan mitään, mihin olisi tyytyväinen. Hän saa kuitenkin uuden työn ja tapaa sen lomassa erään, joka muuttaa kaiken. / AU, monia parituksia.
1. Luku 1

Mitä? Mitämitämitä? Ei DenNoria? Älkää huoliko, en ole sekaisin. :D Halusin kirjoittaa jotain jännää... Kuten aina. Nyt meinasin onnistua! xD

**Genre: **Draama, romantiikka, komedia, AU.  
><strong>Paritukset: <strong>GerIta, FrUk, UsUk, FraCan, RoChu, PrusHun, Spamano.  
><strong>Varoitukset: <strong>Kiroilua, väkivaltaa, ehkä hieman verta ja lievää M-materiaalia. Muutama hahmo voi olla vähän OOC.  
><strong>Tekijänoikeus: <strong>Hetalia hahmoineen kuuluu Hidekaz Himaruyalle, ei minulle.

No niin, eli pidemmittä puheitta, olkaa hyvät. C:

* * *

><p><strong>Surkuhupaisaa<strong>

* * *

><p>Piip. Piip. Piip. Bang.<p>

Feliciano valitti kipua kädessään, joka aiheutui herätyskellon hiljentämisestä paljain käsin - ja niinkin agressiivisesti, että kello ei tainnut enää uudestaan piipittää. Italialainen kieri hetken peittonsa alla, kammeten lopulta istumaan sängylleen. Hän hieroi hetken unisia silmiään ja haukotteli maireasti.

Parvekkeen lasiovista sisään lämpimin sävyin sisustettuun huoneeseen tulviva auringonvalo sai nuoren miehen siristelemään silmiään hetken. Kun hänen silmänsä lopulta tottuivat uuteen aamuun, liukui katse seinäkellon luo.

Puoli yhdeksän.

Kellosta meripihkanväriset silmät siirtyivät katsomaan kalenteria pienehkön työpöydän yläpuolella.

Valkoisella paperilla, jolla oli numeroita ja pieniä kirjaimia, yksi ruutu oli ympyröity punaisella ja siinä luki suurin kirjaimin jotakin. Varmaan jotain tärkeää.

Äkkiä Feliciano singahti sängyltään ylös.

"Olen myöhässä!", Italialainen totesi yksikseen samalla, kun veti itselleen eilisiltana varaamiaan vaatteita yllensä, "Myöhässä, myöhässä, myöhässä..."

Valkoinen kauluspaita ja beigensävyiset farkut päällään tämä juoksi ulos huoneestaan, portaat alas ja saapui lopulta keittiön ovelle, jossa hän ei kauaa seisoskellut.

"Huomenta, isoisä!", Feliciano huikkasi mahonkipöydän ääressä istuvalle iäkkäälle miehelle, joka luki sanomalehteä espressokupin kera.

"Huomenta, Feliciano", Tämä vastasi leveä hymy huulillaan, "Eikö sinun pitäisi olla jo menossa siihen työhaastatteluusi?"

"_Sì_, mutta unohdin laittaa herätyskellon hälyyttämään oikeaan aikaan", Feliciano selitti rukoillessaan leivänpaahdinta pitämään kiirettä, polkien maata samalla, kuin juoksisi paikallaan, "Olen myöhässä, myöhässä, myöhässä, ve, ve..."

"Kyllä sinä sinne ehdit, jos pidät kiirettä", isoisä, joka tunnettiin myös nimellä Remus, pohti ja hörppäsi kofeiinijuomaansa.

"Kokoajan...", Feliciano sanoi, kun lopulta leivänpaahtimesta lennähti mukavasti paahtunut vehnäleipä, jonka italialainen nappasi käsiinsä. Tajuamatta kuitenkaan sitä, että se voisi olla kuuma.

"_Ahi_-!", Hän inahti leivän lipsahtaessa hänen sormistaan, pudoten kohti lattiaa. Feliciano sai siitä kuitenkin toisella kädellään kiinni, pomppien kuuman paahtoleivän kanssa voirasian luo, levitellen meijerituotetta sen pinnalle.

"Juokse, pojanpoikani, juokse", Remus lausui ruhtinaallisesti, kun käänsi sanomalehden sivua.

"Käskystä, isoisä!", Feliciano ilmoitti nakatessaan paahtoleivän hampaidensa väliin, valmiina juoksuun - mutta seisahtuikin tasajalkaa vielä tervehtimään isoisäänsä sotilaallisesti käsi ohimolla. Vanhempi mies hymyili ja teki samoin, kun nuorempi olikin jo kirmannut eteiseen.

Tummanpunaiset kengät jalkaansa vedettyään ja niellessään hätiköidysti paahtoleipäänsä, Feliciano seisahtui vielä hetkeksi.

"Isoisä!", Hän huudahti peremmälle taloon.

"Niin?"

"Älä rasita itseäsi liikaa sitten, jooko?", Punapää varmisti, kompuroiden samalla ovelle, "Minä menen nyt!"

"En, en. Onnea!"

Ovi aukesi ja lämmin alkukesän tuuli puski vasten Felicianon kevyesti ruskettunutta ihoa. Tämä kipitti halki pienen pihamaan puiselle portille, jonka avasi kevyellä tönäisyllä ja jatkaen matkaansa sitä mukaa kävelytietä pitkin.

Feliciano asui pienessä naapurustossa pienen kaupungin laitamilla. Hän vastasi naapureidensa vilkutuksiin ja hymyili näille leveästi, saaden samanlaisia hymyjä tapaisin. Aurinko paistoi kirkkaasti taivaalta, kasvit kukoistivat ja luonto puhkui vihreyttä, mikä teki tästä kesästä vain entistä kauniimman.

Italialainen poistui naapurustoalueelta ja päätti kiertää erään puiston kautta, koska sieltä pääsisi nopeammin.

Hän oli siis menossa työhaastatteluun. Hän yrittäisi saada työn pieneltä korjaamolta kaupungin toiselta laidalta, vaikka tiesi, ettei tulisi olemaan siinä välttämättä kovin hyvä. Työnantaja kuitenkin vaikutti mukavalta, joten miksipä ei. Felicianon olisi kuitenkin elätettävä ja itsensä ja isoisänsä.

Isoisä olisi ollut vielä muutaman vuoden työkykyinen, mutta hän sairastui. Hänen vointinsa on toisinaan todella huono, mutta se on kääntynyt jo parempaan suuntaan. Felicianolla oli myös veli, Lovino, mutta hänestä harvemmin edes mainittiin - Lovino oli nimittäin ilman mitään varoituksia lähtenyt kotoa ja liittynyt mafiaan. Siitä oli paljon aikaa, eikä veli vastannut soittoihin tai minkäänlaisiin yhteydenottoihin. Saattoi olla jopa aivan turhaa toivoa toista takaisin...

Feliciano pysähtyi haukkomaan happea liikennevaloihin, niellen vielä viimeisetkin palaset paahtoleivästään. Hän pyyhkäisi suupieliään ja suoristi ryhtinsä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään aavistusta ehtisikö hän vielä yhdeksäksi korjaamolle.

Ellei hän sitten juoksisi. Ja kovaa.

Liikennevalojen punainen valo vaihtui keltaiseen. Feliciano veti henkeä ja valmistautui. Valo räpsähti vihreäksi.

Ja hän otti jalat alleen.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig!"<p>

Ei vastausta.

"Ludwig!"

Gilbert haahuili yksinään suuren, jopa kartanomaisen omakotitalon huoneissa. Hän pöyhäisi harvinaisen vaaleita, lähes valkoisia hiuksiaan, tuhahtaen.

"Minne se aina menee, kun apua tarvitsisi...", Hän marisi yksinään ja päätti tällä kertaa huutaa toista nimeä: "_Großvater_!"

Ei vastausta tähänkään.

"On se nyt perhana", Saksalainen räyhäsi yksinään, tallustaen kiivaasti ympyrää. Hän yritti muistella, missä sekä hänen pikkuveljensä että isoisänsä mahtaisi piileskellä. Sivullisena albiinoa muistuttavan nuoren miehen ajatuksissa pyöri juuri outoa ääntä pitänyt tietokone. Joku saisi luvan tarkastaa, ettei se räjähdä...

Jos olisit pikkuveljesi, missä olisit juuri silloin, kun isoveli on pulassa?

Ennen Gilbert oli löytänyt Ludwigin vaatekaapistaan, mutta se paikka oli jo katsottu ja hän oli tainnut kasvaa sen vaiheen yli...

Gilbert oli jo luopua toivosta, kunnes hänen mieleensä muistui vielä yksi paikka, josta hän ei ollut etsinyt. Korjaamolta.

* * *

><p>Viittä yli yhdeksän.<p>

Feliciano puuskutti raskaasti ja pyyhkäisi muutaman hikipisaran otsaltaan, kun asteli korjaamon pihaa pitkin suurehkoa hallirakennusta kohti. Piha oli laaja ja sen reunamilla oli monenmoista autonrojua ja muuta, mutta se oli silti siisti ja viihtyisä. Vähän kauempana tie jatkui pienen mäen päälle, jossa komeili suuri talo. Se kuului korjaamon omistajalle, niin hän oli ainakin kuullut.

Harmaasävyisen hallin oven auetessa Felicianolta oli hypätä sydän kurkkuun. Ovesta astui ulos suunnilleen hänen ikäisensä, ehkä jopa vähän vanhempi nuori mies, jonka vaaleat hiukset oli harjattu taakse ja sinisissä silmissä oli jokseenkin uhkaava sävy. Kuin tämä olisi voinut tappaa pelkällä vilkaisulla.

Kesti hetken, että hän huomasi kauhusta jähmettyneen italialaisen. Miehen kasvoille suli jokseenkin tutkaileva, ehkä hieman uteliaskin ilme, hänen nojautuessa vielä sanomaan jotain hallin sisälle.

"_Großvater_! Työnhakija", Näin kuului lyhyet ja ytimekkäät sanat, joista ensimmäisen Feliciano tunnisti saksaksi, ymmärtämättä kuitenkaan sen tarkoitusta. Hän päätti ryhdistäytyä ja otti tällöin muutaman askeleen eteenpäin. Samaan aikaan ovesta juuri astunut mies asteli häntä vastaan, hiljentäen kävelyvauhtiaan italialaisen kohdalla.

"Odota ihan pieni hetki", Hän sanoi, ja astuikin sitten ohi.

"J-joo!", Feliciano takelteli puolivahingossa. Tuleva haastattelu taisi jännittää häntä vähän...

Hetken päästä ovesta astuikin toinen henkilö. Hänen katseensa oli suunnilleen samanlainen kuin sillä äskeiselläkin, hiuksetkin samanväriset, mutta reilusti pidemmät. Erittäin pitkät miehelle, suorastaan. Niitä koristi yksi pieni letti miehen pään oikealla puolella.

"Lienet Feliciano Vargas?", Hän kysyi heti alkuun ja ojensi kättään.

"Kyllä", Feliciano vastasi ja tarttui käteen, kätellen sitä varovaisesti, "Hauska tavata!"

"Samoin", Mies jatkoi, "Minä olen Gerald Beilschmidt."

Italialainen hymyili Geraldiksi esittäytyneelle miehelle, tämän johdattaessa heidät erään toisen korjaamon pihalla olevan rakennuksen luo. Se oli pieni rakennelma, jossa oli viihtyisä kuisti. Ilman kuumuuden vuoksi sen ovi oli auki, joten Feliciano saattoi nähdä vähän sisälle - hän huomasi jonkinlaisen kassapöydän ja -koneen, muttei pöydän takana ketään.

He istuutuivat kuistilla oleville puutarhakalusteille, joihin kuului pöytä ja tuolit. Italialainen katseli ympärilleen, kunnes Gerald herätti hänen huomionsa selvittämällä kurkkuaan.

"Elikkä", hän sanoi ja asetteli lukulasit nenälleen, pidellen käsissään jonkinlaista lehtiötä. Mistä hän oli sellaisen ehtinyt esiin ottaa, sitä toinen ei tiennyt. "Haluaisit töitä täältä, koska...?"

"Tarvitsen rahaa", Feliciano sanoi suoraan, naurahtaen heleästi, "Elän kaksin sairaan isoisäni kanssa eikä talo ole mitään niin kauhean pientä sorttia..."

Gerald nyökkäsi, kirjaten jotain lehtiöönsä. "Kuinka vanha olitkaan?"

"20."

"Selvä... Olet kuulemma ennen ollut töissä lähikaupassa, mikset enää?"

"Ve, tuota... Se ei oikein sujunut minulta. Olin hyvä työskennellessäni kassalla, mutta minut laitettiin vain siivoamaan varastoja ja muuta", Feliciano selitti vähän häpeillen, "Siinä se vähän takkuili. Siksi erosin sieltä."

"Vaikka tiesit, että joutuisit elättämään sekä itsesi ja isoisäsi?"

"Silloin isoveljeni asui vielä luonamme, hän oli töissä ja sai vielä kaksinkerroin paremmin palkkaakin kuin minä." Feliciano pystyi vain rukoilemaan, ettei Gerald kysyisi _minne_ mainittu isoveli lähti... Hän ei pystyisi kertomaan totuutta, muttei valehtelemaankaan.

"Ahaa", Iäkäs mies kuitenkin totesi. Mikä helpotus. Pienen hetken keskustelutuokion jälkeen Gerald sulki lehtiönsä.

"Minusta vaikutat pätevältä, ja jos kerran olit hyvä työskennellessäsi kassalla, voisit hoitaa tuota", Hän selitti ja viittasi avoimesta ovesta näkyvää kassaa, "Tekisit toki jotain muutakin, muutenhan työpäiväsi ovat kuolettavan tylsiä, eikä tänne tarvita lisää turhia maleksijoita..."

Punapää kallisti päätään kysyvästi. Mitähän vanhempi oli tarkoittanut sanoessaan noin...

"Mutta siis, paikka on sinun", Gerald hymähti, nousten, "Onnea."

Feliciano ei meinannut uskoa korviaan, "Ihanko totta? Kiitoksia todella paljon!"

He kättelivät vielä kerran, saksalaismiehenkin hymyillessä vähän, "Ole hyvä. Saat aloittaa heti huomenna."

"Selvä, mihin aikaan?"

"Samaan aikaan kuin tänäänkin."

"Hyvä! Yritän olla myöhästymättä", Feliciano nauroi, "Kiitos vielä kerran."

Sen sanottuaan italialainen pyyhälsikin jo matkoihinsa. Gerald tuijotti hetken punapäisen italialaisen loittonevaa selkää, hymähtäen. Jokin tuossa ilopillerissä oli ollut jotenkin tuttua...

Hän avasi lehtiönsä vielä kerran. Samoihin aikoihin joku astui kuistille pienen rakennuksen sisätiloista.

"Kas hei, Ludwig", Gerhold tervehti lapsenlastaan ennen kuin tämä ehti sanoa mitään. Ludwigiksi kutsuttu vaaleaverikkö kääntyi vanhemman miehen puoleen.

"Palkkasitko hänet?"

"Palkkasin."

"Mikä hänen nimensä on?", Ludwig kysyi ihan silkasta mielenkiinnosta uutta työtoveriaan kohtaan, vaikka tämä vaikuttikin suorastaan rasittavan pirteältä tapaukselta. Hän oli kuullut työhaastattelusta muutamia pätkiä.

Gerald oli hetken hiljaa. "Feliciano Vargas ... Vargas. Voi ei."

"Mitä?", Nuorempi kutristi kulmiaan, kun hänen isoisänsä laski lehtiön hitaasti pöydälle ja läimäytti toisen kätensä otsalleen.

"Hän on _sille idiootille_ sukua..."

"Kelle?"

"Mitä meninkään tekemään..."

Ludwig ei eres yrittänyt enää. Isoisäparka vaikutti olevan sen verran häpeissään, ettei kyennyt vastaamaan yhteenkään kysymykseen. Ainakaan nyt.

"No, menen jatkamaan töitä", Toinen ilmoitti. Ehtimättä ottaa montaakaan askelta kohti hallia, kun jostain kuuluikin harvinaisen tuttu ääni.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Luuudwig!"

Sillä hetkellä Geraldkin heräsi hetkellisestä transsistaan, Gilbertin juostessa pihaan leveä virne huulilla. Se ei tiennyt mitään hyvää...

Ludwig pysähtyi, isoveljensä seisahtuessa hänen luokseen.

"... Niin?", Hän vastasi maltillisesti, saattaen vain pelätä tulevaa.

"Taisin rikkoa tietokoneen!", Vanhempi selitti, kuin olisi jotenkin tyytyväinen aikaansaannoksestaan.

"Mitä!", Ludwig sekä Gerald huudahtivat yhteen ääneen.

"Joo, kyllä! Se alkoi pitää todella outoa ääntä ja mietin, että se varmaan räjähtää pian ja suljin sen", Gilbert selitti ja elehti heiluttamalla suurieleisesti käsiään, "Katsos, edes minä en ole niin mahtava, että pystyisin korjaamaan räjähdysalttiin tietokoneen."

Ludwig tuijotti isoveljeään hetken ilmeettömänä. Gerald teki samoin ja tyytyi huokaisemaan raskaasti.

"Miten sinä aina onnistut rikkomaan kaiken..."

* * *

><p>Oli tullut ilta. Vargas-nimikyltillä varustetun talon keittiössä istuttiin kahden lämpimän pastalautasen ääressä, keskustelemassa niitä näitä, kuten aina tähän aikaan vuorokaudesta.<p>

"... Ja sitten hän sanoi, että saan paikan", Feliciano puhua pulputti, "Ja niin minä pääsin töihin Beilschmidtin korjaamolle! Hieno tarina, eikö?"

"Todellakin", Pöydän toisella puolella omaa pastaansa mussuttava vanhempi mies naurahti, "Muistat sitten kiusata pomoasi kaikin mahdollisin tavoin!"

Feliciano naurahti, selvästi hämmentyneenä kuitenkin, "Mutta niinhän minä saan vielä potkut."

"Ei hätää, sanot vain, että isoisäsi antoi luvan."

"Riittääköhän tuo syyksi...", Feliciano mutisi, sohien pastaa haarukallaan, "Siellä oli yksi varmaan minun ikäiseni tyyppi. Ve... Hän näytti pelottavalta."

"Eivätkös ne kaikki", Remus naurahti omissa maailmoissaan, eikä edes hänen pojanpoikansa kummastelevaakin kummastelevampi katse saanut häntä selittämään sen enempää. Hän käänsi päätään ikkunasta ulos, huokaisten.

Feliciano teki samoin, "Lovinosta ei ole näkynyt eikä kuulunut mitään..."

"Eipä ole ei", Hänen isoisänsä totesi, "Onkohan hän kunnossa?"

"En tiedä... Toivottavasti", Ja niin surumielinen hiljaisuus laskeutui keittiöön. Se ei viipynyt kuitenkaan kauaa, kun Feliciano jo avasi suutaan uudestaan, "Ve, minun on häntä ikävä."

"Minun myös", Remus sanoi ja hymyillen nuoremmalle. "Mutta Lovino selviää, hän on sen verran pippurinen tapaus."

Feliciano naurahti, kun nousi ja ryhtyi keräämään astioita pöydästä, "Totta."

"Muistat sitten työskennellä kovasti, niin näytät hänelle, miten oikeissa töissä menestytään!"

Isoisän lämmin, rohkaiseva virne sai italialaisen kasvot sulamaan entistä iloisempaan hymyyn. Jos hän työskentelee kovasti, ehkä Lovinokin saisi kuulla siitä. Jos hän oppisi siitä jotain... Feliciano päätti tehdä isoveljeensä vielä vaikutuksen.

Ei ehkä huomenna, mutta jokin päivä.

* * *

><p><strong>Käännöksiä:<br>**_Sì -_ Kyllä  
><em>Ahi<em> - Auts/Ai  
><em>Großvater -<em> Isoisä

Noin! Eka luku oli siinä. :3 Mitäs tykkäsitte? Itse olen ihan tyytyväinen. Luulisin niin.

Toivottavasti tämä herätti edes jonkinlaista mielenkiintoa jatkoa kohtaan. Yritän kirjoittaa tähän pidempiä lukuja kuin yleensä muihin ficceihin kirjoitan, joten näissä tapahtuu enemmän ja tarinan rytmi saattaa olla vähän nopeakin... Tai vaihtoehtoisesti tosi hidas. xD

Niin juu, ja jos joku mietti, niin **Remus** on Rooma tai Antiikin Rooma tai miksi sitä nyt pitäisi kutsua ja **Gerald** on Germania. Olin todella epävarma noiden nimien kanssa, mutta valitsin lopulta ne, kun en mitään parempaakaan keksinyt. Sori. xD

Feli kutsuu muuten omaa isoisäänsä suomeksi ja Ludwig ja Gilbert omaansa saksaksi. Sille on kaksi syytä:  
>1, italiaksi isoisäukki/vaari on _nonno_. Olisin käyttänyt sitä, jos en tietäisi, mitä ficissä tulee tapahtumaan - se tulisi kuulostamaan oudolta. Siksi suomeksi.  
>2, Ludwig ja Gilbert yrittävät olla isoisälleen mieliksi, ja ihan sen takia kutsuvat tätä saksaksi. :3<p>

Kommentit ovat toki tervetulleita! n_n En osaa sanoa uuden luvun julkaisuajankohdasta mitään, riippuu ihan inspiraatiostani... :D


	2. Luku 2

"_All the time we have for life, thinking 'bout the lives we had together_!"

Francis tanssahteli kevyin askelin pitkin keittiötä, ilmiselvästi leipoen jotakin. Makea tuoksu, ilmassa pöllyävä jauho ja etenkin tuo epävireinen laulukilpailu radion kanssa sen kertoi. Eikä kellokaan ollut kuin puoli yhdeksän aamulla. Alfred katsoi ranskalaisen tanssimista nyrpeä ilme kasvoillaan, haukotellen maireasti.

"Jos lopettaisit sen laulamisen ja pitäisit kiirettä", Hän nurisi, antaen vatsansa kurnahtaa, "Minulla on nälkä..."

Vanhempi mies kääntyi hetkeksi pois keittiötason äärestä. Sanomatta mitään, hän vain iski silmää ja jatkoi sitten laulamistaan. Amerikkalainen kutristi kulmiaan oudoksuvasti.

Hänen vieressään pöydän ääressä istuva Matthew naurahti. "Älä nyt, Francis tekee taatusti parhaansa."

Vanhempi veljeksistä pyöräytti silmiään, iskien päänsä pöytään. "Oltaisi vaan tilattu pizza tai jotain..."

"Ei tule kuuloonkaan!"

Tähän pieneen aamuisen auringon valaisemaan keittiöön astui nyt neljäskin henkilö, varustettuna paksuilla kulmakarvoilla ja metsänvihreillä silmillä. Hän nyrpisti nenäänsä inhoavasti ja tuhahti.

"Mitä? Mieluumminko syöt tuon yhden tekeleitä?", Alfred nosti päätään pöydästä, osoittaen nyt _erittäin hurmaavasti_ hymyilevää Francista. "_C'mon_, Artie!"

"En tietenkään", Tämä Artieksi kutsuttu hapannaama mutisi ja hieroi niskaansa, "Ei kukaan syö pizzaa aamiaiseksi. Äläkä kutsu minua Artieksi, se on Arthur sinulle."

"Selvä se, Iggy."

"Äläkä varsinkaan kutsu minua Iggyksi! Perhana, minä valmistan teille jotain!"

Jos kodinkoneet tai muut keittiön tavarat olisivat eläviä, ne olisivat nyt vetäneet henkeä huoneessa olijoiden kanssa ja valmistautuneet turmioon.

"**_Ei!_**"

Kaikki kolme muuta olivat kääntyneet britin puoleen, melkein kyyneleet silmissä, kauhun koristaessa kasvoja. Arthur sen sijaan tuijotti muita täydessä viattomuudessaan, eivätkä he uskaltaneet liikahtaa senttiäkään.

"Miksei?", Vihreäsilmäinen lopulta kysyi.

Muut ryhtyivät selvittelemään kurkkujaan ja katselemaan kiusaantuneesti ympärilleen - jos he keksisivät hyvän selityksen tai tavan vaihtaa puheenaihetta, Arthur ei ehkä pahoita mieltään. Hän ei nimittäin vain osaa tehdä ruokaa, vaikka kuinka yritti. Kyllä hän jotain sai aikaan, muttei sitä ruuaksi voi kutsua.

"N-niin, siis, tuota, että...", Alfred aloitti, näpläten hupparinsa naruja. Hän loi katseen Matthewiin, pakottaakseen tämän jatkamaan lausetta, mutta toinen ei saanut sanaakaan suustaan.

Kunnes Francis sitten oli hypätä kattoon.

"Tämä on tämä kappale!"

Ranskalaisen alkaessa hyppiä musiikin tahtiin, muut kääntyivät vilkaisemaan radiota. Sieltä soi jokin kesän uusi hittibiisi, josta Matthewkin innostui.

"Tämä on tosi hyvä!", Hän hihkaisi ja hymyili Arthurille ja Alfredille sitä sulattavaa hymyään.

"En nyt olisi niin varma", Britti mutisi, kädet puuskassa. Samaan aikaan Francis näytteli räppäävänsä musiikin tahtiin, jota Alfred ei pystynyt katsomaan pokerinaamalla, vaan nauroi sydämensä kyllyydestä lattialla, jolle oli jossain vaiheessa ehinyt pudota.

Arthur katsoi muiden hauskanpitoa kulmat kurtussa. "Rauhoittukaa nyt..."

"Hei, hapannaama", Francis ilmaantui hänen taakseen, sujauttaen päänsä lyhyemmän olkapäälle, "Tämä on hitti, kaikki pitävät siitä."

"Siinä tapauksessa en ole osa _kaikkia_", Arthur mutisi ja yritti samalla rimpuilla irti ranskalaisen ympärilleen kietomista käsistä, "Tai vaihtoehtoisesti en pidä massamusiikista..."

"Aivan, aivan", Toinen blondi hymisi kuin muka ottaisi toisen selitykset kuuleviin korviinsa, kiepauttaen englantilaisen yllättäen ympäri niin, että he näkivät toistensa kasvot selvästi, "Mistähän musiikista sitten pidät?"

"Se ei kuulu sinulle. Ja lopeta tuo!"

"Sellaisesta rämisevästä rockista tai jostain", Alfred selosti näin ohimennen noustessaan lattialta, "Olen saanut traumoja tuon musiikkimausta..."

"No kiitos!", Arthur ärähti sarkastisesti ja pyöräytti silmiään, yrittäen samalla irrottautua Franciksen otteesta - turhaan. Sen sijaan he heiluivat siinä hetken paikallaan, kunnes lopulta ranskalaisen kyynärpää kolahti vasten radiota. Nelikon katsoessa toivottomina vierestä, radio kolahti vasten lattiaa. Samalla se hiljeni, johdonkin irtaantuen pistorasiasta.

Huoneen täytti hiljaisuus.

"Voi ei!", Francis kirkaisi äkisti, "Radioni!"

"Ja ennen kuin alat syyttää minua, muistutan, että rikoit sen ihan itse ja vieläpä ihan omin käsin", Arthur lausui ja oli samalla kiitollinen siitä, että pääsi eroon toisen kosketuksesta.

"Oh, _mon Dieu_!", Francis ruikutti ja lyyhistyi polvilleen radion ääreen, näytellen itkevää erittäin teatraalisesti. Tämä ei tehnyt keheenkään vaikutusta.

"Eiköhän pidetä radiolle hiljainen hetki, jonka aikana saa toki puhua", Alfred mutisi, kuin häntä muka kiinnostaisi jonkin radion kohtalo. Matthew huokaisi veljensä välinpitämättömyydelle ja nousi tuoliltaan, astellen nostamaan pistokkeen lattialta. Hän laittoi sen takaisin pistorasiaan ja kääntyi ranskalaisen puoleen.

"Kokeile, toimiiko se."

Francis näpytti radion virtanappulaa kuin hullu. "Ei! Se ei toimi!"

Arthur huokaisi, "Voikohan sen vielä korjata?"

"Onhan tuolla kaupungin toisella reunalla se korjaamo...", Alfred lausahti ja raapi niskaansa, "Maksaakohan siellä korjauttaminen paljon?"

Francis katsoi radiotaan haikeasti. Mutta kun korjaamo mainittiin, hänen ilmeensä kirkastui jo vähän.

"Ehei", Hän hihkaisi ja nosti radion johtoineen lattialta, "Minä saan sieltä jopa alennusta!"

* * *

><p>Feliciano oli juuri saapunut työpaikalleen - ihan ajoissakin vielä. Hän kipitti pitkin pihaa, kohti sitä pienempää rakennusta, jonka portailla istui yksi hahmo tekemässä jonkinlaisia muistiinpanoja johonkin vihkoon, ilmeisesti. Italialainen tunnisti tämän Geraldiksi ja pysähtyikin tämän eteen motivaatiota puhkuva hymy kasvoillaan.<p>

"Huomenta!"

Saksalainen hätkähti kuin olisi säikähtänyt, nostaen katseensa ruutupaperilta, "Kas, huomenta."

"Kaunis päivä tulossa, eikö totta?", Feliciano päätti yrittää jutella pomolleen, jos hän pystyisi jotenkin tekemään tähän vaikutuksen. Jos ei muuten, niin olemalla edes mukava. Niinhän?

"Mm", Gerald mutisi vähän vaisusti. Ajatus siitä, että Feliciano olisi tosiaankin erään hänen vanhan tuttunsa sukulainen, kauhistutti edelleen. Jos työpäivän jälkeen rakennukset olivat vielä pystyssä, hän olisi yllättynyt.

"Ve, mistä minä voisin aloittaa työni?", Nuorempi mies kysyi, keinuen paikallaan kantapäidensä varassa, "Mikä tahansa käy."

Vaaleahiuksinen oli osannut odottaa tätä kysymystä. "Näin aamuisin ei vielä ole paljoa asiakkaita, joten voisit vaikka tutkia paikkoja. Varovaisesti."

Feliciano näytti enemmän kuin innostuneelta. "Okei!"

"Sitten jos näet jonkun tulevan, niin voit kipittää tuonne kassalle."

Italialainen nyökkäsi ja kääntyikin sitten katselemaan ympärilleen. Mistähän hän aloittaisi... Hallirakennus näytti tutkimisen arvoiselta, joten hän päätti mennä käymään siellä ensin. Melkein juostuaan pihan halki, hän veti raskaan oven auki ja empimättä astui sisään.

Betonilattia oli pölyn peitossa ja siellä täällä oli erivärisiä maaliläikkiä. Seiniltä roikkui työkaluja, paljon työkaluja, taulukoita, kalentereita ja muuta tarpeellista, minkä avulla pysytään maailman menossa mukana. Eräällä pöydällä oli jopa TV, mutta Feliciano hieman epäili sen toimivuutta näin pölyisessä ympäristössä.

Muilla pöydïllä oli korjauksen tarpeessa olevia tavaroita - kaikenlaista stereoista kahvinkeittimiin. Lähinnä kaikenlaisia elektroniikkalaitteita. Oli suorastaan hellyyttävää nähdä rikkinäinen leluveturi tavaroiden seassa. Punapää naurahti itsekseen, astellen peremmälle halliin.

Katto oli korkea ja täynnä valoja. Ikkunat olivat lähellä katon rajaa, eikä auringonvaloa siksi päässyt kauheasti sisään. Korjattavat esineetkin alkoivat olla nyt suurempia - muutama auto, moottoripyörä... Feliciano ei meinannut uskoa, että näin pienessä kaupungissa menee näin paljon tavaraa rikki. Ehkä juuri siksi tänne olikin perustettu korjaamo. Aika laadukas sellainen.

Italialainen pysähtyi hetkeksi. Tämä olisi kyllä siivoamisen arvoinen paikka. Ilma tuoksui hitusen bensiiniltä, pölynkään hengittäminen ei ollut kovin mukavaa. Hän katseli ympärilleen vähän lisää - ja huomasi erään punaisen auton alta jalat. Pienen säikähdyksen jälkeen hän tajusi, että joku kai korjasi sitä.

Kuka sitten, siitä olisi hyvä ottaa selvää.

Feliciano astui vähän lähemmäs ja yritti päätellä, kuka tämä saattaisi olla. Sen parempia tuloksia siitä saamatta, hän päätti vain reippaasti tervehtiä toista.

"Päivää!"

Jalat hätkähtivät ja auton alta kuului kolahdus. "Auts! Pääni...!"

"Oh, anteeksi kovasti!", Feliciano hätäili, "Ei ollut tarkoitus säikäyttää!"

Kiusallisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen auton alta kömpi esille otsaansa hierova, ruskeahiuksinen nainen. Hänellä oli vihreät silmät ja pitkät, hieman aaltoilevat hiukset, jotka olivat laiskasti kiinni. Neitokaisen yllä oli valkoinen T-paita ja ehkä muutamaa numeroa liian iso farkkuhaalari. Tietynlaista naisellisuutta ei asusteesta kuitenkaan puuttunut - hänellä oli kultaiset korvakorut ja kimmaltava rannekoru.

"Mm, ei se mitään...", Hän mutisi käsi edelleen otsallaan. Hän nosti katseensa Felicianon meripihkanvärisiin silmiin, uteliaisuus heräten. "Oletko sinä se uusi työntekijä?"

"Ve, olen!", Toinen hymyili ja ojensi kättään, "Nimeni on Feliciano Vargas, hauska tavata!"

Nainen nousi ylös lattialta ja puisteli nopeasti haalarinsa lahkeita, repi beigensävyiset hansikkaat käsistään ja tarttui nyt italialaisen käteen, "Samoin! Minä olen Elizabeta Héderváry, toivottavasti tullaan toimeen."

"Oh, Elizabeta. Kaunis nimi", Feliciano lausui.

Elizabeta punastui vähän ja naurahti. "Ihanaa saada joku hieman kiltimpi tapaus tännekin. Gilbert ja Ludwig ovat nyt vähän... Pomosta puhumattakaan..."

"Heh. Outoa, jos he eivät ole kehuneet sinua. Minusta olet todella kaunis!"

"No, olen saanut sentään maailman itsepäisimmän ihmisen tittelin. Se kelpaa ihan hyvin."

Felicianosta oli hassua, että joku noinkin mukava ihminen saattaisi olla maailman itsepäisin. Tai sitten se oli vain ensivaikutelmaa...

He keskustelivat hetken töistään ja sellaisesta, kunnes Elizabeta kertoi jatkavansa töitään ja Feliciano tutkimusmatkaansa. Hän poistui hallin takaovesta ja pomppi sitten takaisin pienemmän rakennuksen luo. Nyt Gerald oli kadonnut portaikolta jonnekkin, mutta siitä välittämättä punapää astui sisään. Laaja, tilava, siisti huone pienellä kassalla oli todella viihtyisä.

Feliciano kurkisti ovista yksi kerrallaan sisään - wc, jonkinlainen keittiö ja erittäin pieni ja ahdas työhuone, jossa nytkin hurisi tietokone. Pieni hymy levisi hänen huulilleen.

Erittäin viihtyisä työpaikka.

* * *

><p>Italialainen astui kuistille ja veti henkeä. Hänen piti kuulemma olla asiakkaiden varalta kassalla, muttei ketään näkynyt. Tylsää hänellä ei ollut, vaan hieman epävarma olo. Saisikohan hän mennä jutustelemaan taas Elizabetan luo vai pitäisiköhän hänen keksiä jotain hyödyllistä tekemistä itse?<p>

Feliciano istahti portaille ja näpersi hieman yli polvien yltäviä lahkeitaan. Hän tutki pihaa katseellaan. Sen laitamilla oli korkea lehtipuu, jonka yhdestä oksasta roikkui pieni autonrenkaasta tehty keinu. Sellainen toi lapsuuden muistot mieleen kuin eilisen päivän.

Jäädessään katsomaan keinua, joku ehti kävellä hänen vierelleen ja säikäyttää poloisen sanomalla ainoastaan: "Hei."

Kiljaistuaan erittäin naisellisesti hän ponkaisi pystyyn ja kääntyi hutiloidusti äänen suuntaan. Italialaisen ilme muuttui hetkessä hämmästyneeksi.

Sehän oli se eilinen tyyppi. Erittäin pitkä, lihaksikas, sinisilmäinen ja vaaleahiuksinen, pelottavalla katseella.

"H-hei?", Feliciano vastasi siristellen silmiään.

"Mitä sinä istut täällä, kun töitä pitäisi tehdä?", Pidempi mies kävi suoraan asiaan, syyttävä äänensävy puheessaan. Toista alkoi pelottaa vain lisää.

"T-tuota.. Herra Beilschmidt pyysi minua katsomaan, jos asiakkaita tulee j-ja tutkimaan paikkoja, enkä oikein tiennyt mitä tehdä niin en tehnyt sitten mitään!", Feliciano selitti änkyttäen kuin pieni lapsi, samalla, kun tunsi jalkojensa tärisevän pelosta. Tuo tyyppi oli todella pelottava...

Hänen katseensa kuitenkin pehmeni hieman, huokaisun kera. "No jos _Großvater _kerran on käskenyt niin..."

Italialainen yritti keventää tunnelmaa naurahtamalla jotenkin. Se ei kuitenkaan onnistunut ja nauru kuulosti todella epätoivoiselta tavalta päästä karkaamaan tilanteesta. Sillä hetkellä hän vihasi työpaikkaansa.

"Sinähän olet se uusi työntekijä", Vaaleaverikkö sanahti, "Mikä nimesi on?"

"Feliciano Vargas..."

"Onnea uuden työn johdosta."

Sen jälkeen toinen olikin kävellyt jo ohi. Feliciano siristi uudestaan silmiään, tuijottaen vain tyhjäksi jäänyttä tilaa edessään. Hänen järkensä hihkui ilosta, mutta tunteet käskivät kävelemään perään. Ei kai hän voinut ikuisesti odottaa, että saisi tuon tuntemattoman työkaverinsa esittäytymään hänelle tai että hän saisi toisen nimen selville sattumalta. Hän kun halusi tietää sen.

Niimpä italialainen kääntyi ja lähti kipittämään saksalaisen perään kohti hallia.

"Hei, kuule!", Hän hihkui ja kirmasi nopeasti toisen eteen.

Nyt oli pidemmän vuoro olla hämmästynyt. "... Niin?"

"Mikä sinun nimesi on? Olisi, tuota, öh, kunnia tietää se!"

Mistä tuo itsevarmuus nyt sitten kumposikaan, Feliciano suorastaan piti siitä ja oli ylpeä itsestään. Mutta toisen hämmentyneet kasvot ja sanattomuus sai epävarmuuden hiipivän takaisin hänen sieluunsa.

Tämän kuitenkin lopulta kertoessa nimensä, epäluulot kaikkosivat.

"Ludwig."

"Ludwig! Hauska tavata", Feliciano sanoi ja tarttui uuden tuttavuutensa käteen, ravistellen sitä reippaasti. Sen jälkeen italialainen siirtyi kävelemään toisen vierelle, hymyillen leveästi. Tajuamatta ollenkaan sitä, että Ludwig piti häntä erittäin outona.

Punapää päätti keksiä jotain puheenaihetta, "Anteeksi, mutta minun on ihan pakko kysyä..."

"Mitä?"

"Mitä _Großvater _tarkoittaa?"

"Isoisää."

"Ahaa! Oletko siis herra Beilschmidtin lapsenlapsi?"

"Olen."

Feliciano nyökkäsi. Ludwig vastasi hänen kysymyksiinsä niin lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi, että häntä tuskin edes kiinnostivat hänen kysymyksensä. Vaikka italialainen yritti keksiä vielä jotain puheenaihetta, hän ei uskaltanut avata suutaan enää. Siispä hän jäi ihan suosiolla toisen matkasta pois ja tallusteli nyt kassan ääreen. Kello oli vasta hieman yli kymmenen. Pitkä työpäivä edessä.

Nyt hänellä oli tylsää.

Mutta ei pitkään.

Kuistilta kuului askelia. Ja puhetta. Avonaisesta ovesta astui sisään neljä vaaleat hiukset omaavaa nuorta miestä, joista yhdellä oli kainalossaan radio. Kaksi heistä näyttivät melkeinpä kaksosilta ja kolmannella oli erittäin paksut kulmakarvat.

"Päivää!", Heistä se radiota kantava hihkaisi ja laski esineen sittemmin pöydälle. Hän oli sanomassa jotain muutakin, kunnes huomasi Felicianon kassapöydän toisella puolen. He molemmat näyttivät yllättyneiltä.

"Hei", Feliciano tervehti pikaisesti.

"Kappas vaan, heillä taitaa olla uusi työntekijä", Vaaleahiuksinen hymähteli, jotenkin se äskeinen innostuneisuus laantuen. Hän katsoi italialaista tutkivasti, "Ihan kuin olisimme tavanneet joskus. Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

"Feliciano", Punapää esittäytyi, edelleen vähän yllättyneenä. Kieltämättä, toisessa oli jotain tuttua.

"... Feliciano!", Tämän ilme kirkastui, "Vargas, eikö niin?"

Pitiköhän hänen olla varautunut siihenkin, että täysin sattumanvarainen asiakas tietää hänen sukunimensä? Ei kai.

"Kyllä..."

"Se olen minä, Francis!"

"Francis...", Feliciano mutisi ja yritti selvästi muistella, olisiko kuullut tuon nimen jossain. Kyllä, jossain se oli kuultu aikaisemminkin. Joskus kauan sitten... Sitten italialaisella välähti, "Francis! Pitkästä aikaa!"

"Jep, siitä on aikaa!", Francis hihkui ja kätteli punapään kanssa, "Olet kasvanut hurjasti!"

"Sinä myös!"

Matthew, Alfred ja Arthur, jotka seisoivat hieman taaempana, kallistivat päitään. Mitä ihmettä tässä huoneessa parhaillaan tapahtuu?

* * *

><p>Toinen luku. Olen tosi huono kirjoittamaankeksimään tapoja tavata ja tutustua, ja siksi tämä oli vähän hankala. :D Feli toistaa kuulemansa nimet jatkuvasti. Elizabeta! Ludwig! FRANCIS!

Ficeissäni laitan yleensä tarinan liian helposti hahmojen suhteiden ja muun sellaisen varaan, mutta tässä yritän korjata moisen ongelman. Toinen haasteeni tämän kanssa on pitää kontrasti hahmojen luonteiden välillä - Feli on esimerkiksi Elizabetan seurassa hieman flirttailevampi (pfft...), Ludwigin seurassa hieman epävarmempi (vielä) ja esim. Germanian kanssa sitten vähän asiallisempi. Yritän silti pitää tietyt luonteenpiirteet kokoajan pinnalla. :3

Nhghaaa, kirjoitin tämän luvun suurimmaksi osaksi serkkujeni luona kannettavalla - jonka näppäimistöön en ole tottunut. Kirjoitusvirheitä saattaa siis olla. =u= Ja teksti tökkii lopussa. Sori.

Franciksen ihan alussa laulama laulu on **The Radio**n _Whatever Gets You Through Today_. Se sopii ficin tunnelmaan! :3

Ja vastauksia kommentteihin:

**Saichin:** Kiitos! :3 Yritän jatkaa aina niin nopeasti kuin muilta ficeiltäni ehdin.  
><strong>Zonnebloem:<strong> Kiva, kun tykkäät~  
><strong>Liibooboo:<strong> Kiitosta! Hyvä, että alku toimi. Ja totta, GerIta ja RoChu ovat ihania parituksia. :) Mahtavaa saada kommenttia kirjoitustyylistä, olen niin epävarma siitä ja saan kadehtia muiden kirjoituksia alati xD

Kolmas luku ilmestynee sitten, kun uusi luku _Cliché, mutta täydellistä_ on valmis. :3


	3. Luku 3

Francis ja Feliciano jatkoivat keskusteluaan. He puhuivat pitkään, paljon ja nopeasti, niinkin nopeasti, ettei Arthur, Alfred tai Matthew täysin pysyneet mukanakaan. Sekä ranskalainen että italialainen tuntuivat unohtaneet muun maailman menon täysin.

Kun kukaan heistä kolmesta ei kehdannut mennä keskeyttämään kaksikon iloista keskustelua jostain turhanpäiväisestä, astui Arthur lopulta eteenpäin.

"Francis, mistä sinä tunnet tuon- tai siis, Felicianon?", Hän kysyi, se normaali ärsyyntyneisyys äänessään. Hän kun luuli tunteneensa ranskalaisen pitkään, mutta tämä italialainen vaikutti silti vielä tuttavallisemmalta. Jokin siinä ärsytti.

Francis virnisti. "Onko pikku-Arthur kateellinen?", Hän lässytti kuin puhuisi vastasyntyneelle.

"Ei, pikku-Arthur ei ole kateellinen."

"No voi harmi. Oli miten oli, Feliciano ja minä olimme joskus vaahtosammuttimen kokoisina hyviä kavereita. Feli, hänen isoveljensä, minä, eräs toinen vanha tuttuni ja Gilbert leikittiin useinkin yhdessä."

Alfred ja Matthew siristelivät silmiään sivusta. Heillä ei ollut vieläkään käsitystä siitä, mistä muut puhuivat, vaikka Francis selittikin parhaillaan lapsuutensa yksityiskohtia - jotka eivät heitä pahemmin kiinnostaneet.

Feliciano hymyili Arthurille hunajaisesti, ojentaen yllättäen kättään. "Hauska tavata, Arthur!"

Britti säpsähti, epäröiden hetken. Franciksen napauttaessa häntä hoputtavasti kylkeen, hän lopulta tajusi tarttua italialaisen käteen. "Samoin, Feliciano."

Jotenkin hän ei vain pitänyt uudesta tuttavuudestaan.

"Kuka hän on, Francis?", Feliciano kysyi, viitaten ilmeisesti Alfrediin kahden muun takana. Amerikkalainen siristi silmiään, astuenkin sitten reilusti eteenpäin.

"Minä olen Alfred!", Hän ilmoitti ja tarttui punapään käteen, ravistaen sitä reippaasti, "_Nice to meet you_!"

"_Piacere di conoscerti troppo_", Feliciano vastasi, mutta toisin kuin hän oli ymmärtänyt englantia, Alfred ei tuntunut ymmärtävän mitä hän oli nyt sanonut. Francis naurahti silmälasipäisen hölmistyneelle ilmeelle, jota tämä yritti parhaansa mukaan peittää, vetäisten Matthewinkin eteenpäin.

"Tämä on Matthew", Hän esitteli silmiään siristelevän kanadalaisen, joka näytti hämmentyneeltä. Tosin niin näytti Felicianokin.

"Olitko sinä siinä kokoajan? Anteeksi, en huomannut!", Italialainen puhui anteeksiantavalla äänensävyllä, tarttuen vaaleaverikön käteen, "Mikä nimesi olikaan?"

"Matthew... Mukava tavata."

"Matthew! Aivan! Samoin!"

Feliciano ehti jo säikähtää olleensa töykeä, mutta Matthew ei näyttänyt kovin yllättyneeltä. Häntä nyt ei tuntunut huomaavan kukaan. Alfred ja Francis nauroivat hetken italialaisen reagoinnille tämän kanssa, Matthewiakin hymyilytti ja Arthur vain toivoi, että tämä saataisiin nopeasti pois alta.

"Mutta siis", Feliciano päätti palata asiaan ja nosti radion pöydältä, "Tämäkö on rikki?"

"Jep", Francis nyökkäsi, "Se putosi lattialle eikä toiminut enää sen jälkeen."

"Selvä! Minä en osaa korjata sitä, mutta uskoisin, että-"

Italialainen jätti lauseensa suosiolla kesken, kun huomasi Ludwigin astuneen sisään avoimesta ovesta. Hän ei näyttänyt välittävän neljänhengen asiakasjoukosta, vaan asteli kylmänviileästi näiden ohi - Felicianon seuratessa häntä katseellaan. Saksalainen asteli työhuoneeseen, tutkimaan jonkun asian tietokoneelta. Ilmeisesti.

Kaikki olivat hiljaa. Ludwig ei viipynyt koneen ääressä kovin pitkään, vaan kääntyi nopeasti lähteäkseen. Feliciano avasi suutaan hieman, kuin sanoakseen jotain toisen perään. Eihän nyt osaisi itse tätä radiota korjata, joten työ pitäisi kai luovuttaa toiselle. Hänen yllätyksekseen Alfred ehti päästä ääneen ennen häntä:

"Hei, Ludwig!"

Ja saksalainen pysähtyi. Hän kääntyi jokseenkin närkästyneesti muiden puoleen ja huokaisi.

"Minä kun toivoin, että ette huomaa minua...", Hän mutisi, mutta tyytyi astelemaan kassapöydän ääreen, "Mutta niin, siis mitä?"

"Tämä on rikki", Francis selitti hieman epävarmemmin kuin äsken ja naputti samalla Felicianon käsissä olevaa radiota, "Osaatko korjata sitä?"

Italialainen luovutti esineen Ludwigin käsiin. Tämä pyöritteli sitä hetken ja tutki katseellaan, kutristaen kulmiaan.

"Mones radio tämä jo oli? Kolmas? Neljäs?", Hän sanoi uhkaavalla äänensävyllä, joka sai Franciksen vetäytymään hieman sivummalle.

"Onko sillä väliä, korjaa se!", Alfred käski ja seisoi uhmakkaasti saksalaisen edessä. Arthur ja Matthew eivät jaksaneet liittyä keskusteluun, Felicianon katsoessa hölmistyneenä vierestä.

"Tekö siis tunnette toisenne?", Hän sanoi vahingossa ajatuksensa julki.

"... Tunnetteko te?", Ludwig lausahti ja katsahti työtoveriaan ja asiakkaitaan, joista yksi oli melkein hänen naamallaan.

Francis vilkaisi Felicianoa ja Ludwigia, naurahtaen. "Joo, tunnemme."

"Mistä?", Italialainen että saksalainen kysyivät yhteen aikaan. He vilkaisivat toisiaan silmäkulmistaan, mutta eivät välittäneet sen enempää.

"Feliciano on tuttuni ja Ludwig-", Ranskalaisen lause keskeytyi.

"Hellurei ja hellät tunteet!"

Nyt ovelle oli ilmaantunut Gilbert, kädet lanteillaan ja jalat hieman levällään, kuin hän olisi jokin cowboy. Alfred nyrpisti hieman nenäänsä, Arthur teki samoin, Matthewin ilme kirkastui vähän, Feliciano kallisti päätään, Ludwig huokaisi ja Francis viimeisteli lauseensa: "... Ja Ludwigin tunnen tuon idiootin takia."

"Ai kiitos! Ja mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtuu?", Albiino pulputti ja asteli peremmälle, "Ja onko tuo se uusi työntekijä?"

"Minäkö?", Feliciano lausahti hieman hymyillen, "Olen!"

"Vau, hienoa! Mikä nimi?"

"Feliciano."

"Minä olen Gilbert, itse mahtavuus!", Tämän sanottuaan saksalainen älähti kovaäänisesti saatuaan kaksi iskua päähänsä, toisen pikkuveljeltään ja toisen parhaalta ystävältään.

Hopeahiuksisen miehen valittaessa tuskaansa, Ludwig jatkoi radion tutkimista.

"Mitä tälle kävi?", Hän kysyi, "Tällä kertaa en edes arvaa."

"Se putosi lattialle", Arthur mutisi tyytymättömänä siihen, että yksi korjaamolla käyminen vie näin paljon aikaa.

"Ahaa. No, enköhän minä saa tämän korjattua", Saksalainen sanoi, ja kääntyi lähteäkseen. Hän kuitenkin loi Felicianoon mitäänsanomattoman katseen ennen kuin poistui, joka sai italialaisen hätkähtämään.

Hänen pitäisi varmaan totutella uusiin työkavereihinsa hetki jos toinenkin. Ja tätä mittaa varmaan myös asiakkaisiin.

* * *

><p>Iltapäiväinen aurinko maalasi ympäristöä hiljattain punaiseksi. Felicianon työpäivä loppuisi pian ja kun hän mietti tämän päivän tapahtumia, eihän se mennyt sen hassummin. Hän tapasi vanhoja tuttuja ja tapasi myös tämän ystäviä, lisäksi hän tutustui työtovereihinsa ja tämän isoveljeen.<p>

Työnsä kannalta hän oli aikansa kuluksi saanut siivota paikkoja. Siihen hän oli tottunut, ja vaikka siivous hieman tylsää olikin, nyt se tuntui virkistävältä ja hauskalta.

"Gilbert", Sanoi Geraldin ääni pihalta, "Oletko sinä taas pyörinyt täällä koko päivän?"

"Joo, enkö sitten saisi?"

"Et, olenhan minä siitä sanonut."

Feliciano asteli ulos, nähdäkseen kaksikon keskustelun. Rakennuksen terassilla jotain makean näköistä joi Elizabeta, joka italialaisen huomatessaan viittoi tämän seurakseen. Gerald ja Gilbert jatkoivat jutteluaan, joka alkoi hiljalleen kuulostaa riidalta.

"Älä välitä heistä, he keskustelevat noin aina", Unkarilaisnainen hymisi, "Otatko mehua?"

"Kyllä, kiitos...", Feliciano vastasi, toisen taiteillessa kertakäyttömukin pois pakkauksesta ja kaatoi siihen mansikkamehua, ojentaen sitten punapäälle.

"No, mitä pidit ensimmäisestä työpäivästäsi?", Elizabeta sanoi hymyillen, "Olethan viihtynyt?"

"Olen! Täällä on todella mukavaa", Italialainen hymyili, mutta hänen huomionsa oli edelleen pomonsa ja tämän lapsenlapsen keskustelussa. Brunette näytti huomaavan sen, naurahtaen heleästi.

"Älä oikeasti välitä heistä. He vain ovat tuollaisia. Oikeasti ihan vaarattomia."

"Selvä...", Feliciano nyökytti.

"Saanko minä muuten kutsua sinua Feliksi?"

"Toki! Niin moni muukin tekee."

"Hyvä!"

Samaan aikaan Geraldin ja Gilbertin keskustelu päättyi vanhemman miehen raskaaseen huokaisuun ja nuoremman määrätietoisiin askeliin muiden luokse.

"Minä en sitten jaksa enää", Albiino ilmoitti ensitöikseen saapuessaan Felin ja Elizabetan seuraan. Unkarilainen naurahti.

"No tee asialle jotakin ja yritä elää vaikka omillasi", Hän sanoi ja pöyhäisi hiuksiaan, "Tai hanki työ tai jotain."

"Hmm... En jaksa", Gilbert hymähti ja lysähti istumaan yhdelle terassin tuoleista, "Ehkä joskus, mutta ei nyt."

"Et tule ikinä saamaan tyttöystävää, jos et asu omillasi tai ole töissä tai jotain."

"Eikä! Eihän se ole niin, Feli?"

Feliciano nyökkäsi. "Kyllä se taitaa niin olla."

Gilbert nielaisi terävästi ja ryhtyi hieromaan ohimoaan mietteliään näköisenä. Elizabeta hymähti, Ludwiginkin astellessa paikalle. Tosin nähdessään veljensä oikeasti miettivän, hän näytti järkyttyneeltä.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?", Hän kysyi, jääden paikalleen seisomaan, kun kaikki tuolit näyttivät olevan varattu.

"Minä mietin", Gilbert vastasi siirtämättä katsettaan sieltä minne ikinä katsoikin.

"Siksi juuri kysynkin", Ludwig huokaisi ja nojautui kuistin kaiteeseen. Elizabeta naurahti Felicianon kanssa yhtä aikaa, unkarilaisen pudistellessa päätään.

"Te olette ihan mahdottomat veljekset", Hän mutisi. Ruskeahiuksinen jätti suunsa auki kuin jatkaakseen sanomaansa, mutta nousikin yllättäen. Elizabetan katse oli nauliutunut pihalle kurvaavaan mustaan, tyylikkääseen autoon.

"Oh! Roderich tuli", Hän hihkaisi ja lähti tallustamaan autoa kohti, "Nähdään huomenna!"

"Nähdään", Ludwig sanahti.

"Heippa!", Feliciano hymyili ja vilkutti tytön perään. Gilbert ei sen sijaan sanonut mitään, vaan huokaisi raskaasti.

Lyhyen hiljaisuuden jälkeen siitä, kun auto oli ajanut pois Elizabeta mukanaan, italialainen uskalsi kysyä: "Oliko tuo Elizabetan poikaystävä?"

"Ei, he ovat peräti kihloissa", Albiinomies murisi jokseenkin katkeran oloisena, "Ovat olleet jo jonkin aikaa, menevätkö koskaan sitten naimisiin, en tiedä."

"Roderich on varsin mukava", Ludwig selitti, "Hän ja Elizabeta sopivat hyvin yhteen."

"Mm...", Gilbert tuhahti. Feliciano siristi silmiään. Hän päätteli vanhemman saksalaisen käytöksestä, että tuo saattaisi olla jopa rakastunut Elizabetaan. Toisaalta, ei siitä voinut olla täysin varma.

Eikä hän kehdannut kysyäkään sen tarkemmin.

* * *

><p><strong>Käännökset:<br>**_Nice to meet you _- Hauska tavata (oliko tämän kääntäminen tarpeellista, en tiedä, mutta samapa tuo :D)  
><em>Piacere di conoscerti troppo<em> - Hauska tavata myös

Vihdoin. :D Sanoin, että päivittelen tätä kun uusi luku toista ficciäni on valmis, mutta... No anyways, tässä tämä nyt on!

Tässä ei kyllä nyt tapahtunut mitään. No, saatiinpahan _melkein_ kaikki hahmot mukaan! c: Ja antakaaa anteeksi tekstin laatu, nyyh... D:

Kiitos kommenteista! :3 Niiden voimalla jaksan kirjoittaa! Nyt en uskalla sanoa uuden luvun ilmestymisestä mitään, mutta odottakaa kärsivällisesti. xD


End file.
